mythicrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity
About Trinity: Having being born first Trinity is the elder twin to sister Tyler . She makes up the other side of tyler by resenting the girly things and much prefers to wear more 'tomboyish' clothing. Despite this, she gets along with Tyler well and enjoyed playing with her. Unfortunatly, as Trinity gets older her personality becomes darker.This matter becoming worse after the arrival of her younger brother Akai and the Two Guardians (Shinra and Shuriken ). Childhood: Trinitys childhood is much like Tyler's, she goes about her day being taught how to be a princess. Trinity does not enjoy her lessons and would much rather be locked away in her room or outside. Though Trinity obviously did not enjoy the lessons taught by her mother Queen Kairi , whom did not care very much about trinitys likes or dislike, and would ignore her absence from class as if she didn't exist. As Trinity began to realise that her mother Kairi treated her differently to Tyler she began to distance herself. At the age of 4 her younger brother Akai was born, the precious male heir to the throne. King Nazarith was over joyed and hired Guardians that would willingly protect his children with their lives. Nazarith was soon to find out that the Guardians weren't who he expected, they were sent from hell. Unlike Kairi, Nazarith was convinced easily that they were up for the job. Akai was assigned Shinra and Tyler Shuriken. Nazarith strongly objected to this outcome and demanded that Akai should be guarded by Shuriken, not shinra. But nothing could be changed as they had been picked for reasons beyond their control. Trinity was not assigned a guardian which had its affects on her. She become envious of her brother and sister which got worse as she got older. Her envy soon turned to hatred towards her siblings, parents and the Guardians. Parents Death On the day of the King and Queens death, she was absent throughout the day, although this was considered normal when it came to Trinity. For the past year trinity had spent almost all of her time in her room. Though sometimes she was seen strolling the castle grounds at night and only to be then escourted back to the castle. Though Tyler did knock for Trinity during the day, Trinity chose to (again) ignore her sister and not answer. She spent the rest of her day in her room reading books and talking to IKE. Later on that night one of the guards came and knocked on trinity's door, threatning if she did not answer they would fourceable come in. Trinity hid IKE and answered. She had wet hair (as if she had just had a bath) but seemed very uneasy. They asked whether she could accompany them to the throne room. Trinity went with them willingly, they apologised for threaterning her. When she entered the room Shuriken and Shinra were standing by Akai and Tyler. Shuriken ask the guards to search the castle. Though Trinity was on edge worried they would find IKE, she did not show it in her expression. Trinity demanded an explaination, Shinra explained that her parents (the King and Queen) had been murdered. She contiuned to say that she wanted to make sure she was safe. Trinity growled at Shinra's statement. Shuriken question Trinitys reaction to Shinra words, however did so in vain, as she ignored his every word. The guards had come back stating that they did not find anything. Trinity then went to leave, but Shuriken demanded to know and stateing "where are you going?!". Trinity continued to leave the room saying " The Guards have checked the castle, who ever killed them is long gone. Besides it not like you care for my safety or wellbeing anyway". Appearance and Personality Trinity takes after her father Nazarith in appearance. She has long straight jet black hair and golden yellow eyes. Trinitys outer eyes get darker through out the manga and eventually surrounds her eyes. Making Trinitys yellow eyes that much more peircing. Trinity also has a very pale (almost white) skin tone, she doesn't like the sun and spends very little time outside of her room. Unlike her sister, Trinity doesn't like wearing dresses, she will refuse to wear them unless bribed or fourced to wear one for special occations. She usually wears knee length shorts a shirt with a bow for a tie around her neck. Like her hatred for dresses she also does not wear many colours, black, dark blue, dark purple, dark red and (some times) white are her limit. Trinity has a very dark personality that gradually gets worse with age. Her depression (due to the lack of love from her parents) slowly turns to hatred towards both her parents, siblings and there two Guardians. She bullied Akai due to her jelousy and would frequently get in trouble. This then went to a new extreme when she attempted to kill akai by posioning his food. Fortunatly for Akai Shinra had noticed and tried to confront Trinity. From then on Trinity rarely left her room and fostered her hatred. As the manga goes on Trinity seems to lose parts of her sanity until eventually becomes completelty unpridictable. Category:Characters